I Can't Live Without Him
by KK-Needs-Rehab
Summary: My angsty-ish oneshot. After TLH -SPOILERS!- Annabeth's feelings about Percy losing his memories. PERCABETH!  Rated T because...I can't remember why. Oops.


_**I Can't Live Without Him**_

The night takes over the camp once again and everyone heads down to the campfire. Everyone but me.

You'd think that after the Titan war, nothing could break up Percy and I. But if Jason is…..If Jason is right then I don't have any idea what will happen now.

I knew Percy was alive at the very least. If he wasn't I would hear from Grover (or grover would be dead) from their Empathy Link.

If Percy is just like Jason, and he doesn't know anything about himself at all…..then there is no way he could remember me.

My mind raced faster. I was trying to think of any other thing that could have happened to Percy. Hadn't we both been through enough already? Aphrodite was right. Things were not easy in our relationship. I took a deep breath, trying to relax myself. If I started to cry again, there would be no stopping me.

I thought of the kiss he gave me, the night before Hera took him from me.

'Curse Hera,' I thought, though I knew it wouldn't help my situation at all. It just felt so good to let my feelings out on something. I just wanted my Seaweed Brain back! The tears were streaming down my face by now, staining my cheeks. My blonde curly hair looked like a giant yellow bush on my head. My gray eyes looked almost blue. I thought of Percy's sea-green eyes and swore for a moment I could almost hear him whisper, "I love you, Wise Girl."

I turned only to find, disappointedly, that he wasn't there. Again. He constantly tortured me. I knew the hallucinations wouldn't stop until I found him. I hiccupped back a sob as my siblings arrived in the cabin. I laid down on my pillow and took one last look at the picture of Percy I kept under it.

I fell asleep clutching it to my chest. For now, it was all I had left of my Seaweed Brain.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

* * *

Leo and the rest of his cabin had finished our ship. We were going to the Roman Camp. Where…he…was. It hurt too much to think his name anymore.

As we traveled there, I sat in a chair with my knees cradled up to my chest. Piper calmly patted me on the back, whispering words of encouragement to me. I couldn't take this. He wasn't going to remember me. It took us 5 years as it was to admit our feelings for each other! How could we start over? He couldn't just forget.

We were close. Oh my gods, we were close.

We parked and Jason went ahead of everyone else to explain. We stood just off the ship and could see all of their campers gathering to see what was going on. Most had looks of disgust on their faces. I didn't see him. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or disappointed.

Lupa and Chiron went off to talk. The Roman campers surrounded Jason, trying to see what he remembered. They seemed to be helping him a lot.

I looked over to the trees to see a figure appear. My heart stopped.

There was Percy Jackson. He looked around, confused by the number of people, but he didn't notice me anymore than anyone else. I bit my lip so hard it was bleeding. Piper squeezed my hand and I walked over to him.

I composed myself. I put on a mask just like I used to.

"Hi. Do you remember me?" I said to him.

"Um…should I?" he asked stupidly. I felt my heart pang in my chest.

I nodded. "We're all from Camp Half-Blood. We're Greek. You are too."

He looked at me like he had just realized something. "Is that why I always want to say I'm a son of Poseidon and not Neptune?"

I nodded again. "I'm Annabeth. We…uh….we're friends."

"Oh. Okay, then." He stared at me blankly.

"Do you remember anything at all?"

"Not really."

"Oh," I said. I tried to hide my disappointment. It was so hard though.

I turned away and ran to Rachel, who stood nearby Piper. It was amazing how much I used to hate her and be jealous of her. She hugged me tightly and I let go of all my tears, while Piper patted me on the back soothingly.

I could feel eyes staring at me from behind.

Then his voice came. "Uh…Annabeth, right? What's wrong?"

I looked into his eyes and then at Rachel, her eyes clearly said, "Go. Tell him."

Percy and I walked into the forest and I sat against a tree. "So what's up?" He asked again.

"Percy…we've been friends for almost 6 years now. You defeated Kronos and I helped. We…we were together. And you didn't even remember my name."

He looked shocked. "What?"

I couldn't reply. I started to cry again.

Suddenly, I felt familiar arms wrapped around me. I stopped crying almost shocked.

"You're Annabeth. You're a daughter of Athena. You're deathly afraid of spiders. You took a knife for me that would have killed me, and most importantly, I love you Wise Girl."

"You remembered all that?"

"It's coming back to me, slowly. There is one thing I remember how to do though."

"What's that?"

He kissed me. He pulled me in and kissed me and I kissed back passionately like I hadn't seen him in months (Oh right, I hadn't). I looked into his beautiful green eyes and then through my arms around his neck and clung to him for dear life.

I finally had my Seaweed Brain back, even if it was only a bit of him for now.

"I missed you so much, Seaweed Brain. If you ever leave me again, I will hunt you down to kill you."

"Love you too, Wise Girl," he said with a chuckle.


End file.
